1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoes suitable for golf, tennis, squash, field hockey, basketball, aerobic exercise or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoe comprises an outsole, midsole, insole, upper or the like. A midsole comprises a polymer form including air bubbles. As a base polymer, ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer (EVA) is used for a normal midsole. A midsole contributes to shock absorbability. JP-U-H2-134003 discloses a shoe comprising a multilayer-structured midsole and being superior in shock absorbability and traction.
When hitting a golf ball, a golf player sets an address such that a line connecting the right and the left is almost parallel with a the hitting direction. At the address, the head of a golf club is positioned close to the golf ball. The golf player starts the take-back, pulls the golf club head backward and then swings the golf club upward. The highest position of the head swung upward is referred to as the “top position”. From the top position, the down swing is started and the golf club head is swung downward so that the head impacts the golf ball. After the impact, the golf player swings the right-handed golf club leftward, then follows and finally finishes.
From the top position to the finish, the golf player turns the body by setting the left foot as a pivot. At the same time, the golf player kicks the ground with the right foot to transfer the force to the golf ball. In other words, a right-handed golf player uses the left foot as a pivoting foot and the right foot as a kicking foot. A left-handed golf player uses the right foot as a pivoting foot and the left foot as a kicking foot.
During the swing, the golf player kicks the ground while applying his or her own body weight to the inside of the kicking foot. The golf player receives his or her own body weight mainly on the inside of the pivoting foot. At this time, force is transferred to the ground via the shoe. A shoe suitable for a golf swing is desired.
Also in various sports, a movement in which a player's body weight is applied to the inside of a foot is observed. In tennis and squash, when a racket is swung, a player's body weight is applied to the inside of a foot. In field hockey, when a stick is swung, a player's body weight is applied to the inside of a foot. In basketball and aerobics exercise, a player's body weight is applied to the inside of a foot during both clockwise and anticlockwise body turns. In these sports, a shoe suitable for movement is desired.
The object of the present invention is to provide a shoe in which a wearer's body weight is easily applied to the inside of a foot.